Tragic Love
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: This is like a Romeo and Juliet kind of story but the ending is different. I don't own warriors. Rated T for some blood in gore maybe in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I loathed Tornface. I remember that night when I found out he was hanging out with a rouge. We fought when I said I would tell the clan. He now had that mark of hatred from me on his face. That long scar that ran from his ear to his muzzle. It was cold outside that night. I noticed a light gray shape coming into the camp. Everyoe but me was asleep. "Halt!"I yowled. I saw the shape stop then I approached. Half the clan was awake now. Oakstar stood on Highbranch staring at the stranger who dared to enter our camp. "Who are you?"He questioned his russet pelt gleaming in the moonlight standing out against the white snow on the branch. "I'm Penguin"The light gray she-cat answered shaking. "I want to join your clan."


	2. Chapter 2

I held back a hiss as soon as I heard her name. It was the same rouge that I saw Tornface with. "I see. In this clan we don't refuse a future warrior without hearing her reason. Why do you wish to join our clan?"Oakstar asked.

"Well I'm tired of living alone with no cats to spend my time with. I didn't want to die alone and I decent at hunting so I wouldn't weigh your clan down."Penguin replied her voice shaking with fear.

"Hmmm..."Oakstar thought for a moment then addressed the clan. "Raise your tail if you approve of letting Penguin join this clan!". Only a few of the cats were going to give it a try including Tornface. I felt a growl rise in my throat. Did he forget that see was the reason of that fight that left him with that mark? That scar that hurt when touched or shifted. Then a few more cats who raised didn't raise their tails raised them. They must have liked the hunting part. It was getting colder and if one more cat joined there was a chance of staying in camp and being warm instead of roaming the forest.

"I decide in favor and it seems the voters choose to too."Oakstar said. I nearly roared in anger when I saw how many more cats were selfish enough so they could stay in the dens more then normal. Their side out-voted ours by a two cats. Oakstar's vote and Larkwing. Oakstar always wanted the most warriors and Larkwing was always a big softie. Now I noticed it most of the cats who were in favor of it were the gentler ones and the ones who were once loners or rouges.

"Its decided. I call upon my warrior ansestors to look upon this stranger who wished to join our clan. Penguin do you agree to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?"Oakstar asked.

"Whats the warrior code?"Penguin asked. I almost laughed out loud. Here was a cat who wanted to join our clan but didn't know the warrior code? Next we will be training kittypets.

"It's the our way of living."Oakstar said then explained it. I saw Penguin nod.

"I do."She replied after hearing the code.

"Then I call you a full warrior in your/my turn. Penguinfeather we welcome you into this clan as a full member!"Oakstar announced.

"Penguinfeather,Penguinfeather,Penguinfeather!"half the clan shouted but their eyes showed they couldn't wait for their longer breaks in the warrior's den. I sighed.

After the clan dissmissed Tornfoot knocked into me. I hissed and yowled "Watch where your going flea-bag!"

"You stay out of my way Mouse-brain!"he shot back. We circled each out waiting for the other to lung when Oakstar yowled"Stop that right now!" we froze and sat down in front of him.

"Fighting is vauled in this clan but with your clanmates is out of the question. You two are always fighting. I have a punishment this time. You two must become mates and have at least four litters of kits before this punishment is lift!"he yowled. Me and Tornface gawked at him.

"You can't expect me to be mates with th-" I started

"You can't expect me to love her after she ga-"Tornface started.

"Dissmissed!"Oakstar yowled and left. I felt rage build up inside me. I couldn't believe the nerve of Oakstar. He expected me to be mate with that mouse-brain and have kits with him?!

"Well I guess we better get started so this will lb over soon."he said and led me to the bushes a ways away from camp and RAPED ME! JK. We had to mate which way disgusting in my opinion. A few moons later we had kits.

"Come on!"Littleberry said. I pushed. I felt the first one slide out. I didn't like having Tornface's kits but if this punishment ended quicker I would prefer that. After who seemed like moons the second one slid out. I dropped and panted. I felt the kits start to suckle. I looked at them. One looked with Tornface but without all the scars. He actually looked handsome. Instead of matted and dull fur it was slick and shiny. The other looked like me expect without the larger foot. How could I ever love these kits? They're Tornface's kits. My sworn enemy. The one I hated the most. But I couldn't just abandon them. Whats happening to me?, I thought. I didn't want to just abandon these unlike every other kit I saw. "I'm getting soft"I thought to myself.

**6 moons later..**

I was glad the kit were old enough to become apprentices. Tornface and I decided the name of the kit that looked the most like us. The black one was named Nightkit and the brown one Minkkit. Nightkit became Nightpaw and Minkkit Minkpaw. I was streching during my first time when I got back to forest after my kits left the nursery. "Well look who it is." I heard a voice from behind me. It was Penguinfeather. I heard jeer and sneers in her voice. She lunged.  
"MATE STEALER!"she hissed.

"What?"I said dazed.

"You stole Tornface from me the entire reason I left my loner-ship. Well now your gonna pay with your life."she hissed. I was a little off my game from not practicing for so long. Before long I was pinned down again.

"Well say good-bye!"she hissed and sliced my throat. I blacked out. When I awoke I was in a bright world full of stars. "Welcome to Starclan Otterfoot. It was my mother,Keastralwing.

"We are given the blessing to inform Tornface about Penguinfeather's deed... Penguinfeather never believed we existed so you must send this message to Tornface."she said.

"He doesn't care. He doesn't even like me."I protested.

"He did. He didnt' know how to show it but he did. Even after you gave him that scar."she sighed.

"Fine but if he doesn't care it will be time wasted."I said and went off. I traveled to him dream. I told him the message.

"Penguinfeather killed me in the forest. She buried me under the roots of the large oak but the jupiner bush."I said then vanished not giving him a chance to speak.

The next day I watched the patrol. I saw Tornface's face stiffen when they patrolled near the large oak I told him about then I saw him start digging near the roots. "What are you doing?"Lepardclaw asked.

"I smelled a scent of death but not of prey something bigger."he replied still digging. Then he hit something. Its was my body. I heard gasps then I saw Lepardclaw come up and smell one of my paws. This often happened just in case a cat was murder you could find fur or even better the scent. I saw him smell my paws then pull back.

"It was Penguinfeather."he gasped.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted a out-clanner even one who stayed with us for 7 moons!"I heard one of the cats in the patrol yowl.

"Well time to deliver the news."Lepadclaw said and they went back to camp.

In the end Penguinfeather got exucated.

"That was the story of how love ended two lives from envy,and love."Lilystream finshed to a random apprentice.

"Why did you give me a love story? I WANTED ADVENTURE!"the apprentice caturwhaled!

"Well next time you won't get a story!"Lilystream shouted over the wailing.

* * *

**The ending didn't make sense and you might ask. Why did they exucate her? Well in that set of clans serious crimes were paid with the life of the cat who comited it. Its not great and I only worked one day on it XD!**


End file.
